Phoenix Sage Mode
History "Incomplete" Sage Mode Those who summon Phoenixes are known to give off more heat around themselves and were capable of handling hotter environments as well as keeping themselves warm in colder environments. In terms of combat those who went with fire seemed to have fire burst from their taijutsu based attacks. Fire branch users usually had to stay away from teams because of how much heat they would give off during combat. Fire jutsu was boosted because of the flames the users could produce. This sage mode, while perfect in its own right, is used by those who have not undergone the full training of a phoenix for any number of reasons under the sun. For the true apex of Phoenix Senjutsu ability, one must master both Senjutsu as well as the Phoenix arts. *Advantages **Increased defense due to the area around the user becoming hotter. **Heat based shock-wave when using Taijutsu. **Able to sense heat. **Mobility and Perception increase. **Have more of a natural defense against fire based jutsu. **Capable of handling warm and cold environments easier. **Fire Jutsu is boosted even more because of the flames the user could produce. *Disadvantages **Due to the increase of heat given off from the body upon exiting the mode the user feels the effects of the heat. This disadvantage can be countered by water nature. **Teammates cannot get close to them as it counts as a double-edge sword for even their allies. **Takes more damage from water jutsu. **Becomes easier to spot making it harder for the user to hide. **Cannot be used if too angry otherwise fire begins to quickly erupt from the user and quickly begins to spread as it tries to consume anything in its path. This results in a loss of consciousness until chakra is depleted to less then 10%. Universal Advantages *Increased Healing Factor. *Able to break genjutsu easier. *Increase of jutsu range and strength Universal Disadvantages *Anger has an effect on the Flames. *Water does increased damage. "Perfect" Sage Mode The first to use this ability is a man named Yakekogi Manji, having mastered both Senjutsu as well as the Phoenix arts in order to do so. The change is accented by red "wings" around the eyes, as well as the irides becoming an orange-ish gold color. The keratin of the nails shift, becoming talon-like as well. The vision becomes sharper, and the body heat one radiates becomes far too intense for any normal human to survive. While entering the form, one must remain still. However, if one is capable of Heat Release, one is able to use the move to gather energy while averting the tactical flaw of sage mode, absorbing the heat from the area as energy in order to accelerate the Sage Transformation. Advantages: The uses of Ash Release, Fire Release, Heat Release, and Scorch release become exponentially more powerful as well as more easily performed, producing a new brand of heat that burns easily three times more powerful than what it could have before. Hand seals for kneading the proper chakra are no longer required either. The sight, as well as the reflexes increase as well, allowing for a new range of acrobatic abilities as well as other feats to be performed. One is still capable of detecting heat signatures, though on a more precise scale and via the skin. A subtle shift in temperature is enough to catch the attention of a Sage. The sage can even fight with their eyes closed if skilled enough in detecting the heat of every object within range. The user's physical durability is also enhanced greatly. No longer is water capable of dousing these flames considering it cannot come near the user without vaporizing into mist. One is also able to leap from a mountain and hit the ground without worry of breaking bones. Disadvantages: In using this ability, one can kiss the environment goodbye. Just like summoning a phoenix, using this sage mode cannot be done recklessly, as the potential to become a walking sun is simply too high. Stealth, as previously mentioned in the lesser form, is out of the window, as the heat generated from the body is simply too strong to hide, or harness until the Senjutsu's power runs out or is canceled.